A Wolf's Tears
by Firelady1096
Summary: Kasumi is a wolf who lost all of her memory and meets up with the gang. As she searches for her identity, old allies and enemies show up.Kasumi must decide who she can trust, and who she can trust to betray her. TsumeXOC btw i dont own wolfs rain
1. Chapter 1

Kasumi's POV-"Owwwww". I groaned, pain shooting through my feet as I ran from the hunters. A shot rang out, and I felt pain pierce through my shoulder. "Dang." I muttered miserably. I kept running, and I heard more shots and yells behind me. I wondered what that was. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Whatever it was, the hunters stopped chasing me. I breathed a sigh of relief, and then I heard footsteps behind me. Great, I though unhappily. I couldn't keep running for much longer. I dove behind a tree and made my breathing as quiet as possible.

Wolves POV- Im going to assume you know everybody in Wolfs rain. Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toeboe stopped running. Kiba lifted his head sniffing. "I smell blood." He said looking around. Tsume sniffed too, and started following the smell. As he looked behind a bush, someone leaped at him.

Kasumi's POV- My heart lurched as I heard one of them say he smelled blood. Dont look, Dont look, I prayed in my head. I leaped as one came toward me. I tackled him and started trying to fight him. He was kind of cute, I noticed distractedly as we fought. That distraction was all he needed. Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground, me hands above my head. "Who are you? Why did you attack me?" He growled furiously. I felt my vision blurring and then I felt nothing.

Wolves POV- Tsume frowned as she fainted. Tsume looked at te wound on her shoulder. She was bleeding too much. "Come on. We should bandage it, and when she wakes up, we can find out who she is." Kiba stated. Tsume said, "Fine."

Kasumi's POV- I moaned as I regained consiousness, and started looking around to take in my surroundings. I yelped as I saw a boys face a inch away from mine. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched, trying to get away from him, only to realize I was tied to a tree. I screamed again, but the man from the fight covered my mouth. 'oh shoot shoot shoot' I thought frantically. He said calmly, "Toboe get the others." I stared at him with fear, wondering what he was going to do."Who are you?" he growled, glaring at me. "Kasumi." I said. "Why did you attack me?" Tsume asked. "I-I-I, thought you were hunters." I stuttered. Tsume squinted at me, saying, confused, "Hunters?" Then he leaned forward sniffing me intently, saying, "You're a wolf." "You are too!" I yelped. Then, everybody else came back. "She's a wolf. She thought we were hunters." Tsume told them. "I'm Kiba," The tall one with brown shaggy hair said. "I'm Toeboe." The one who had been there when she woke up. "I'm Hige." A boy said cheerfully. "Tsume." The guy with white hair from the fight said. Then a girl flew out of the trees landing on Kiba. "Kasumi!" She screamed happily. "What did you do to her?!!!" She screeched angrily punching Kiba, then running to me in a attempt to untie me. "Ahhh!" She yelped as Kiba tackled her. They fought for a few minutes, then Kiba was able to knock her out. "Who is she?" He asked me. "I have no idea." I answered squinting back at the girl. Tsume looked at me doubtfully, saying "Are you sure? She seems to know you."

Girl's POV- Oww, I moaned as I woke up. Looking around, I saw the guys I had seen before. Then my eyes landed Kasumi, and I happily leaped towards her. I yelped as I was suddenly yanked back. I glared at the ropes that restrained me. "Kasumi," I yelped, "what are you doing!!! Untie me!" Kasumi looked at me, tilting her head, saying, "Who are you?" I felt my heart drop, then I squinted at her, wondering if that was really Kasumi. I looked closely, but it was Kasumi. Why didnt she know me? I wondered, confused. Sure, it had been a year, but I hadn't changed that much, had I?

Kasumi's POV- Hmmm, this girl looked somewhat familiar to me, but I still couldnt remember her. "Who are you?" Kiba asked her, "Why did you attack me?" Hana answered, glaring, "You had Kasumi tied up! I thought you were hurting her." "How do you know her, exactly?" Kiba asked, still suspicious. "I'm her-" Hana started but was interrupted by a gunshot. "Sh! Hunters!" Tsume growled. "Come on, lets go." Kiba said starting to leave. "Hey! Wait! What about me!" Hana screeched in protest. Kiba started to turn back, but Tsume grabbed him, saying, "No time. If you go back, the hunters will get us. She's not in danger anyway. She's not a wolf." So they left.

Girl's POV- I groaned as they left. Dang, how am I supposed to get out of here? I wondered, looking around. Just then, a familiar figure came through the forest. "Slade!" I yelped with relief. He saw me, turning and raising an eyebrow, asking, "What happened to you?" "Oh never mind that now We have more important things to deal with now, like hunters." I said unhappily. "Hunters? I haven't seen any in ages." He said, just as a gunshot exploded into the wood by his head. He looked shocked, but untied me hurriedly, then we ran, narrowly escaping the hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, the girls name is Hana, just so you know! And thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed. Hope you like my new chapter!

Hanas POV- I quickly changed to my wolf form as we shot through the forest. Then, someone came out of nowhere and slammed into me. "Not you again." Kiba groaned unhappily.

"Yes me! Get off me, you idiot!" I snarled furiously.

Slade interrupted with, "Come on, the hunters are gaining on us. We have to get moving!"

"Hunters? Crap." Kiba said, standing and taking off at a run.

Slade and I quickly followed him.

Kasumi's POV- We sat around the cave, waiting for Kiba to return. Tsume kept glancing over at me suspiciously every now and then. Then he suddenly said, "What pack did you come from?"

I struggled to remember, searching my mind for some scrap of memory. "I don't know." I said softly.

"Really." He said, his voice filled with doubt and suspicion.

"It's true!" I said defensively. "I don't really remember anything about my past."

Just then, Kiba, followed by Hana and Slade, burst into the cave. "Hunters!" Kiba barked.

"Kasumi!" Hana yelled streaking toward me.

"Eep!" I yelped, quickly side-stepping and ducking out of her path.

She flew into Toboe, who happened to have been standing next to me, and sent him crashing into the ground. "Oww……" He moaned, painfully attempting to stand.

"My bad!" Hana chirped cheerfully.

Everybody started laughing, and Slade said "Nice one Hana."

I stared at the guy, then a burst of pain split through my skull. I remembered him from somewhere. "Who is that guy?" I asked

"You don't remember him either? He's your brother!" Hana answered.  
Then, clear as a bell, a memory surfaced. I saw him pushing me to the ground, a axe raised high above his head. Then it was crashing down and I again saw complete darkness.


End file.
